Wishful Thinking III(Or Yet Another Idea For How Season 4 Could End)
by letitbeme
Summary: I can't stop coming up with these! And I swear each one of them keeps getting sappier and sappier!


After Hopper was brought back to Hawkins and Joyce moved the family back, they very quickly became inseparable. She told everyone not to expect anything and that they were going to take it slow. No one bought that for a second and no one was surprised when the couple were engaged less than a month later. It only took five months to plan the wedding(it actually would have been less, but, Hopper had a hell of a lot of paperwork to go through to legally be brought back to life), neither of them wanted anything big, they just had something set up at the community center. They still invited all the kids and their families, had balloons, cake, music, dancing, the whole nine. Hop looked great in his tux and Joyce looked beautiful in the modest white dress she had, It wound up being a great little party. The couple had finished their first dance and now Jonathan was dancing with his mom and Hop was dancing with El. The rest of the gang plus Steve were sitting right off the dance floor talking amongst themselves about this and that.

"It really was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it, you guys?" Max asked the rest which was met with general grunts of approval.

Mike turned to Will, "I'm still glad you're back, man, and I'm glad you got a real, full family again."

"Thanks, Mike, it's...great, it's all...great" Will said in a sincere tone before turning inward to collect his thoughts, he had something he'd wanted to say ever since moving back but he had trouble finding the words, and he thought maybe now was the moment, "I am glad to be home, I mean," he cleared his throat nervously, "It was nice getting a fresh start and all but...that place didn't...and here, I have you guys," he said gesturing to everyone in the group, "And you're all the best...I mean, I don't think I could...what I mean is-" He stammered on before Mike interrupted.

"Will?"

"Yeah?" Will said still nervous.

Mike paused and looked right at his friend before saying, "We love you too, buddy."

Will was so happy, he felt like he was going to cry, "Really?" he asked softly.

"Totally, man. Guys?" Mike asked the rest of their friends.

"Yeah, we do." Said Dustin.

Max added on, "You're the heart, Will."

"It wasn't the same without you, dude." Lucas added on just as sincere as everyone else.

Even Steve leaned over and patted Will on the shoulder and said, "Welcome home, kid."

Will was overjoyed and was really struggling with his tears before whispering out, "Thanks, guys."

The song playing had ended and Hop brought El over to Mike's chair, "Hey, Mike, why don't you dance with my daughter for a while?"

Mike was a little surprised at the request, "You sure, Chief? You don't want a minimum distance between us tonight?"

"No, tonight, I trust you." the big man said with a downright giddy smile.

Mike figured why not, got up and led his beautiful girlfriend out to the floor as Hopper made a gesture to the DJ and joined Joyce back at the head table.

No sooner had they started dancing than they heard a very familiar song start over the speakers.

"_Every breath you take, every move you make"_

They both looked up with surprised looks on their faces, they couldn't believe it, Hop actually arranged for them to dance to their song at _his _wedding? They both looked at him and he just raised his glass to them with the same giddy smile from earlier.

They quickly pulled each other close, heads on each other's shoulders, both happy that they were with each other and happy that their dancing skills had improved since the Snowball two years prior.

El whispered in Mike's ear, "God, would you look at them. You think that'll ever be us, Mike?"

Mike whispered back very casually, "Oh, I plan on it."

El pulled her head back to look him in the eyes, happily surprised, "R-really?"

"Yeah El, I'm in love with you and I want the long haul, wedding, house, kids, all of it. All of it with you. Hell, if I thought I could get away with it without your dad killing me, I'd track down the officiant they used today and I'd have him marry us, right here, right now."

El was too happy with what this boy, no, man she loved was saying.

"That sounds pretty nice. I can't wait till we get there one day. I love you too, Mike."

All too reminiscent of the Snowball, they leaned in for a quick but loving kiss, before separating and putting their heads back on each other's shoulders, dancing together in, what they were both certain, was an absolutely perfect moment.


End file.
